Reylo, will she choose the light or the dark?
by FiftyFandoms
Summary: When Rey is captured but Kylo-Ren or Ben as he is refurred to in this ben looks inside her mind to find that she has the force. When Rey becomes aware of the dorce inside her she has already been saduced my ben, who trys to teach Rey the ways of the force, when Rey resists she wants to persuade Ben to the light...
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars...

The Force Awakens fan fiction

Pre-warning: if you haven't seen the movie all ready there are spoilers in this story. And if you don't know all ready this is just my story about the relationship between Kylo-Ren or Ben as he will be referred to as in this and Ray. This is not an actual thing in the movie I just came up with this in my head.. it will veer off of the path of the movie and go to my story so this will not be the movie... This is a fanfic.

 _Ben_

 _I have heard so much about this mysterious girl. She can fly a freighter and she can disable many of my guards. I want to meet her. She sound amazing... How can I meet her. She is with the resistance and wants me dead. Maybe I can persuade her to the dark. Then maybe I could talk to her. But I must first find her._

A second commander came in to inform Ben that the droid and the two fugitives were spotted at a watering hole with Han Solo. Ben told him to head there and he will find the droid and the two fugitives there.

When they get to the watering hole Ben send all the troopers out to find the droid and the fugitives and bring them to the ship. A storm trooper finds Rey and BB8 and inform Ben of there location. Ben finds Rey.

 _Ben_

 _I found her. I found this mysterious girl every one has told me so much about. I must see what she knows_.

Ben uses the force to see inside her head and figures out that she had seen the map. and figures is doesn't need the BB unit if he has her. So he knocks her out with the force and carries her to the ship. were he puts her in restraints and deliverers her back to his ship. There he will interrogate her and find out what she knows.

He gets her into a holding sell in the restraints on her hands and her feet. Still knocked out Ben sits and waits for her to wake up.

 _Ben_

 _She is so beautiful. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't want to wake her she so peaceful when she is sleeping and not trying to kill me. As I kneel here I can see a piece of hair that has fallen from here top bun and is touching her face just enough that is looks like it was intentional. Her full lips are parted just enough so that I can see a little bit of her perfect teeth. I love the way her lips slightly move in her sleep just as though she is talking to someone. Her skin is perfect. flawless and it makes be wonder if the rest of here is like that._

Rey eyes flutter open and she momentarily is disoriented and confused on where she is. She looks down at a creature staring at her in a black suit with a mask with scars all over it like they had been to hell and back.

 _Ray_

Where am I?

 _Ben_

Your my guest. You mean the murders, traiders and theives. youll be realived to here i have no still wanna kill me.

 _Ray_

That happens when your being hunted by a creature in a mask.

Ben takes his helmet off and sees that she is even more radiant when he can see all of her at once without the helmet on.

 _Ray_

 _Wow. He is surprisingly cute. I have never seen anyone quite as attractive as him before. What? Why am i feeling this._

 _Ben_

Tell about the droid.

 _Ray_

He's a BB unit with a thermohyper drive and a hyposkam idicador.

 _Ben_

Its carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest but we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You.. A scavenger... You know I can take what ever i want.

Ben uses the force and gets inside her head.

 _Ben_

Why so lonely, so afraid to leave. At night desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it, I see the Island. And Han Solo, you feel like hes the father you never had. He would've disappointed you.

 _Ray_

GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

 _Ben_

I know you've seen the map. Its in there and you'll give it to me.

Ben ventures deeper inside her mind to find the map.

 _Ben_

Don't be afraid i feel it to.

 _Ray_

Im not giving you anything.

 _Ben_

We'll see.

Ben pushes even farther into her mind and sees nothing. He keeps pushing and pushing but then starts to be pushed back out, Rey push him out of he head and straight into his. She can feel his pain, his fear.

 _Ray_

You... Your afraid... That you won't be as strong as darth vader.

Ray could feel all his feelings. She could see his thoughts. She could feel something strong. something over whelming, to the point that Ben broke the connection. Rey didn't know what she had just done. She didn't know what she was feeling. She felt a strong pull. a strong pull to him.

Ben felt violated. He was the one to always get inside someones head not the other way around. She has the force. He felt the force strong inside her. He felt he could teach her the ways of the force. He knew he could keep her here against her will, but it would be easier for her to stay here of her own accord. Ben felt attracted to Rey. He could feel her attraction to him as well. Ben tries to get back inside of her head again. He brings up his hand and pulls his face close to hers, at first she resists. _Ben:_

Don't resist. I'm not going to hurt you i just want to show you something

He shows her his thoughts and how he imagines her, powerful, standing next to him, with armys behind them. Her being the queen and Ben as the king and the leader of the order. Rey then pulls her face away slightly.

 _Ray_

Now i want to show you something.

Ray turns her face to his and throws an image of Him and her Standing on an island, together, hand in hand. Than shows him images of them sitting in a window looking up at that stars off of a green planet. And then shows him an image of them kissing.

Ben then pushed his face towards hers unknowingly then with in a second they are thrown out of those images and Ben looks deep into Reys eyes. touches her face and caresses her cheek. She leans her face into his caress he pulls her face to his. As there lips touch they are lost.

* * *

It started as a simple kiss just to see what it would feel like, then It became more then just a kiss then it became a release of all the frustration and all of the pain that they both had felt. Ben poured his hole being into this one kiss. Ray let all the sadness flow away and let all the feeling that she was feeling right now go in to this kiss. Ben pulled back afraid he would loose himself in that kiss then he removed the restraints Ray looked down at her hands, looks back up into Bens eyes and in one swift motion pulls his face back to hers returning the kiss that he had given her and they both poured everything out and into each other. Neither one had felt this feeling before. Neither one had experienced this much emotion all at once before. All they knew what that they needed each other and they never wanted to let go of this moment. Ben grabbed Ray around the waist pulling her in to his arms. Ray as she was lifted up on to him rapped her legged about Bens waist. Ben walked her over to the wall and pressed her body between him and the cold metal. Ray moans out as her back lays against the cold surface. Ben taken in every ounce of her screams. When suddenly they here storm troopers radio going off and they look at the door frightened that they will be found Ben puts Ray back down on her feet and motions her over to the restraints. Ray feeling appalled shook her head no. Ben looked at her and silently pleaded for her to get back in the restraints. She did so this time.

 _Ben_

I'll come back later. Okay.

Ray nodded. Ben kissed her one more time and then proceeded to exit the cell.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The doors opened, in front of Ben General Hux stood. Looking sightly winded and frightened, Ben stood up straight trying to look as professional as possible./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I haven't gotten anything out of her. But I did find out she has the force strong with in her. Stronger then she knows. I'm intend to train her and then she will willingly give us Skywalkers location../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emGeneral Hux/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We don't have time for you to train her. We need the location before the resistance gets it. For all we know they could have it already./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I found out they only have the part of the map that the droid has. We have the rest. I am going to train her. Teach her the power of the dark side. Show her all the power and then she will gladly show us to Skywalker. Let me train her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emGeneral Hux/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fine but do what you can fast. So that we can get the most out of her the fastest. Okay?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ben nods his head in agreement and General Hux and his band of storm troopers turns around and heads back to deck. As soon as they are out of sight Ben breaths out a sigh of relief. Then he reopens the cell doors to see Ray in the restraints with staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face. Ben walks forward and releases her restraints and takes her hand./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Here come with me.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where are we going?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She says excitedly, with a slight tinge of fear of not knowing what is going to happen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm going to train you how to use the force that is inside you. I'm going to train you to the dark side before they teach you the light./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ray takes her had back slowly. Then looks up at him with weary eyes and takes a small step back. Ben, afraid he is going to loose her before he even gets her, grabs her arm softly, just enough to stop her from running but not enough to hurt her. Seeing the disgusted look on her face struck fear in his heart./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What makes you so sure I have the force, let alone want to go to the dark side?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I felt it. When you were inside my head. You were using the force. That force pulled us together, the force is what brought you to me. The dark side calls to you Ray. Can' t you feel it?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ray relaxed a little bit, but was still uneasy about the dark side. Ray looked down because she knew there was something. She didn't know if it was the dark side or if it was something different. All she knew was the was something pulling her to Ben. Ben took her silence as an invitation, so he took her hand and guided her out of the cell and down the corridor to a room with a bed and then turned to Ray and proceeded to speak./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If I am to teach you these would be your living accommodations. You would have complete freedom but you would have storm troopers on guard around the clock. Just to keep you safe./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think I can take care of myself./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah I've seen how you hand your self but I think I'll still put storm troopers around you for the sake of my nerves./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Awww i didn't think of you as such a softy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ray says as a shy little smile crosses across her lips./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I.. I'm not... I just want to assure your safety./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Okay.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ray knowing thats just a cover up for him showing good emotions. Looking around the room notices there is a window with a large view of space. She walks over to the window and looks out at the stars. Ben standing behind her is looking at her as she looks out at space./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emHmmm... She truly is so beautiful. She knows that I am attracted to her, and that is unnerving. I felt violated when she was inside my head but also relived that she knew what I thought about her. Relieved that she could see what i was thinking so that I didn't have to hide it from her. But I still don't know what she thinks about me. I mean I have an idea from what happened earlier... the ... kiss... so much passion its hard to deny that she felt what I did. /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ray turns around to meet his gaze. Ben feeling confident, walks over to Ray grabs her face with both his hands and raises her face to his and recaptures the kiss that had been broken all to soon earlier. Soon the kiss got even deeper. Ray pulled away slightly just enough so she could speak./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are we doing?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I have no idea but I don't care all I know is I want you and that's enough for me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ben pushed his face forward recapturing the kiss. He had no idea what he was doing cause he had never felt like this before, neither did Ray. All they could feel was a sharp feeling welling up in there chests. It wasn't painful but it was strong and they both felt it. Passion. Lust. Love. It was all they could do to not explode from the inside. The cloth on Rays shoulder had started to fall, when Ben unbuckled her belt the rest of the fabric fell to the floor. Letting the under shirt loose, Ben lifted the shirt to reveal her gorgeously toned body. He steps back to admire the view and she pounces. Snapping his belt off but impressively not breaking it. Ben took the long tunic like shirt off but still having the under shirt and pants on took those off as well. Ben now standing in front of Ray naked felt exposed and a bit nervous. neither one of them had seen anyone else naked ever in there lives. This was a first for both. Both lost souls finding another soul that fits perfectly together. The heat in the room had felt like it had just risen 20 degrees. Both panting, neither one moving because neither one knew what to do next. Ben had read about it in books but never really knew what it felt like. So Ben being the one with at least a little bit of knowledge step forward breaking the space between them. Took Ray into his arms and carried her to bed that was in the far corner of the room. He laid her down on the bed, Ray felt safe in knowing that he knew what he was doing, she looked up at Ben's face and as they gaze into each others eyes Ben inserts himself inside her and she screams, not knowing what to do with this alien feeling inside her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emBen/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"DID I HURT YOU?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRay /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, keep going./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Knowing she was okay Ben started to move, back and fourth, back and fourth, his erection growing with every move. Ray getting wetter and wetter with him inside her. Ben bent over and put his arms on either side of Rays body, so that he was equal to her and so he could see the effect he was having on her. Ben slowly pulling out of her and then slammed all of his large erection inside her. Ben kissed her tasting every scream every moan. As Ben increased his speed Ray started to tighten around him. Ben also had a feeling welling up inside that felt like soon was going to explode. Ben increased his speed again this time slamming in to her with every stroke. That faster he went the tighter she got around his hard throbbing cock, and the tighter she got the more confident Ben got. Rays back started to arch and she was almost there and than slam. Ben slammed into her one last time, as he poured him self into her she was climaxing around him they moans louder than any thing Ben had every heard. he felt like someone would be able to hear her but he didn't care. They had just came together. Rays moans died down and had fallen into just whimpers and Ben collapsed on top of her, they both closed there eyes and had fallen asleep./p 


End file.
